Bosquejos nuestros
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 15 viñetas. Roxas/Naminé. Universo Alterno. El caos de la adolescencia, cuando te gusta una chica y no sabes cómo decírselo. Y claro, tu mejor amigo, Axel no es de gran ayuda.
1. Vergüenza

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Vergüenza

* * *

><p>Roxas dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tratando de no temblar demasiado. Se repetía mentalmente que no era el fin del mundo, que ya llevaban varios meses juntos, que sólo era una estúpida exposición, pero aún así su corazón le jugaba una mala pasada, bombeaba su sangre a una velocidad de vértigo, le llenaba de nervios.<p>

Se puso de pie enfrente del salón de clases, las manos llenas de sudor que no conseguía limpiar por mucho que las restregara contra sus pantalones negros, busco con la mirada un punto de apoyo entre los rostros de sus compañeros pero sin encontrarlo, tragó pesadamente y comenzó con su exposición. No entendía porqué se ponía tan nervioso ante compañeros que llevaba dos años conociendo, con los cuales había asistido a excursiones escolares y hecho trabajos en equipo, pero así sucedía infaliblemente siempre que se tenía que presentar un tema ante todos, por mucho que tratara los clásicos consejos de Axel sobre imaginarlos en ropa interior o mirar hacia el techo, lo cual lo hacía parecer totalmente loco.

Sospechaba, aunque casi siempre con fingido desdén, que la razón de su súbita vergüenza nada más pisar un escenario se debía a algo más que su pánico escénico y esto era un par de ojos color azul cielo, profundo y lejano, que de vez en cuando encontraba mientras balbuceaba su tema, ojos que de vez en cuando se levantaban de su libreta, donde sabía ella —Naminé— se ponía a dibujar sueños bizarros.

Aunque seguramente no más bizarros que los suyos propios, películas a todo color que comenzaban a correr bajo sus párpados nada más se metía bajo las sábanas todas las noches. Películas que habían comenzado a crecer en complejidad y detalle, en las cuales había pasado del simple deseo de poder hablar con ella hasta cosas mucho más allá de lo que su pudor le permitía pensar. Pero eran sólo eso, sueños, deseos, elucubraciones de su mente adolescente, guiada más por las hormonas que por la lógica, si es que a esa edad tenía alguna. Después de todo, muy lejos estaba de poder cumplir dichas fantasías cuando ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en el salón de clase y no había hecho ningún intento por acercarse durante los casi dos años que habían pasado juntos en la escuela preparatoria, tan llena de otras personas, tantas caras y personalidades diferentes, que nada le aseguraba que ella no suspiraba por alguien más.

Terminó su discurso con el rostro rojo como siempre, las manos sudorosas y la misma sensación de torpeza que siempre le invadía cuando los profesores anunciaban la flamante idea de hacerlos exponer los temas. Pero mientras regresaba a su asiento, en una esquina del salón junto con sus amigos de siempre —Axel y Demyx parecían perdidos en sus propios mundos, sin duda llenos de fiestas y cosas extrañas—, de pronto en su mente surgió la extraña angustia de los últimos meses de clases antes de vacaciones —le quedaban tres— y nada le aseguraba que para su último año quedasen en el mismo salón, un poco más lejos no ayudaría a sus propósitos de vencer su timidez.

Abrió la boca para pedir la opinión de Axel, mientras con la comisura de los ojos vigilaba a la aparentemente ausente figura que era Naminé, siempre inclinada sobre su cuaderno de dibujos, el regazo lleno de colores, lápices especiales y basura de borrador. Cuando la veía, un sentimiento agridulce se apoderaba de su cuerpo, una especie de dolor que le hacía gimotear, una especie de alegría que le hacía sonreír, un sentimiento tan contradictorio como la adolescencia misma. Axel, que seguía perdido en su mundo, garabateando distraído en los bordes de su libreta, no notó el intento de su amigo por sincerarse ante él, mucho menos se dio cuenta de que Roxas cerraba la boca, decidido al final a no decirle nada, por el bien de su salud mental. A veces Axel daba consejos tan extraños...

El profesor reanudó su clase tras haberlo humillado —según su opinión— y como era de esperarse, una vez el hombre comenzó a hablar, su cerebro se desconectó para elucubrar algún tipo de plan para lo que le parecía el fin del mundo y de sus esperanzas amorosas. Si Axel hubiese podido oír sus pensamientos, habría reído hasta llorar, pero no mucho más él mismo, que al final terminó sin ninguna buena estrategia en mente, un tic en la pierna derecha y la certeza de que era el bicho más extraño de toda su clase, pues no tenía novia, no le gustaban las fiestas y para su desgracia aquello era precisamente lo que el mundo entero llamaba ser un adolescente.

Pero, ¿cómo ser un adolescente si apenas y podía mirar a la chica que le gustaba sin delatarse? ¿Cuál era la fórmula secreta que el mundo entero había decidido no compartir con él? Nunca lo sabría, su única solución, cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, consistía en improvisar.


	2. Distracción

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Distracción.

* * *

><p>La escena era perfecta, vívida con sus brillantes verdes y profundos azules. A lo lejos, una casita parecía difuminarse contra el cielo limpio y claro de verano, sin una sola nube para enturbiar su perfección. Grandes flores rojas florecían por todos lados, soles ardientes en medio de un mar de hierba. Naminé sonrió al observarlo todo, la maravilla de los colores, el detalle, la sensación de querer sumergirse en la hierba fría. Aspiró hondo mientras tomaba su lápiz, a tientas en un mundo que no le importaba tanto como el que veía bajo sus párpados, obras de arte que muchos de sus familiares, amigos e incluso sus padres no tenían ganas de apreciar. No le importaba, no demasiado. Por el momento quería crear, dar vida a todas esas visiones que no la abandonaban ni siquiera cuando abría los ojos al despertarse en las mañanas, crear, crear... Después se preocuparía de lo demás.<p>

Había hecho el contorno difuso de la casita contra el cielo que sólo podía ver en sus fantasías, cuando escuchó risitas y alguien la sacudió suavemente por el hombro, murmurando.

—Naminé —era Kairi, lo supo antes de abrir los ojos y dejar atrás ese escenario fantástico creado por su imaginación. No le molestaba que la sacaran de sus ensueños, pero sólo si era realmente importante. Kairi ya había hecho mucho por ella al avisarle cuando el profesor estaba mirándola con ojos incendiarios o cuando se acercaba, creyéndola dormida, así que cuando escuchaba su voz, no podía hacer más que abandonar su segunda piel, abrir los ojos a la realidad y afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, cuando el salón de clases se materializó ante sus ojos, blanco, impoluto y aburrido. Lleno de las mismas caras de siempre, en la misma rutina.

Kairi le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y una mirada furtiva a otra de sus amigas, que se sentaba junto con ella enfrente de su asiento, como si compartieran un secreto muy gracioso, mismo que no justificaba que la despertaran, no ahora que se daba cuenta de que el profesor estaba a varios metros de distancia, dictando su cátedra para los pocos interesados en la clase.

—Naminé, Roxas te está mirando —el hecho la sorprendió, no el que Roxas la mirara, después de todo era natural mirar a las personas de vez en cuando, sus atuendos, sus ojos, su manera de comportarse. Le sorprendió por el hecho de que sus amigas le daban cierta importancia, le sorprendió porque a ella no le parecía nada fuera del otro mundo.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su bosquejo, que casi parecía haberse desvanecido en su mente antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Roxas, un compañero de clase que no había tratado mucho, pero que siempre le había parecido tranquilo y agradable. En efecto, sus amigas tenían razón o la tuvieron hasta el instante en que el joven, sorprendido en el acto, desvió sus ojos azules hacia la pizarra, aparentemente asustado de haberla encontrado tan de repente.

Kairi le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Sabía —aunque su experiencia era un tanto diferente— lo que era y cómo se jugaba esa pequeña guerra de miradas, que siempre iba encaminada a algo más. Después de todo, Sora y ella habían empezado así, pero terminado de otra manera. Juntos, sí, aunque más rápido gracias a la personalidad del castaño, tan abierta y aparentemente tan diferente de Roxas.

Naminé no hizo ademán de buscar nuevamente la mirada de Roxas, aunque no era tonta y podía imaginar qué significaba todo aquello, no sólo por las risitas de sus amigas, sino también por la súbita vergüenza de su compañero, sus ojos asustados huyendo de ella como un pajarillo tratando de escapar de su jaula. Un pajarillo, pensó y se quedó prendada de esa imagen. Un pajarillo en un cielo azul e inmenso, sobre un campo de flores amarillas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió, feliz por la inspiración que había encontrado súbitamente, tras un fugaz encuentro con un par de ojos color mar.

Ese día, nada más pudo arrancarla de su tarea, de su ensueño. Pero hubo un cambio significativo en su comportamiento en los días que le siguieron y es que pronto, se encontró buscando los ojos de Roxas entre la multitud, ese azul cielo que era inspiración y distracción a la vez.


	3. Excusa

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Excusa.

* * *

><p>Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, acariciándolo con dedos fríos. Roxas las observó deslizarse en el espejo de los baños de los chicos, absorto en la trayectoria que seguían antes de perderse en el vacío, en una lucha vana y sin fe. Como la suya, quizás, pero no quería admitirlo todavía. No quería admitirlo sin siquiera haber tratado antes. Había pasado varias semanas entre miradas furtivas en el salón de clases, dos pares de ojos buscándose entre la multitud, aunque sus intenciones claramente parecían diferentes. Ella le miraba con curiosidad, él con anhelo. Sus amigas con diversión y los suyos con aburrimiento. Nada avanzaba, no, más bien, nada avanzaría si él seguía estático, si no encontraba una buena excusa para acercarse a Naminé, un poco de valor y un tema de conversación interesante.<p>

—¿Qué sucede, Roxas? Ya sé que estás muy guapo y todo eso, no tienes por qué pavonearte delante del espejo —era Axel y su clásico sentido del humor, que por supuesto, consiguió arrancar una carcajada a Demyx, que fingía prácticar con su guitarra, compuesta de aire a falta de la verdadera, escondida dentro de uno de los armarios de la prefectura porque el castaño había hecho demasiado ruido con ella.

Roxas le dirigió una mirada en parte desafiante y en parte avergonzada antes de seguirlos fuera, respirando hondo cada poco, como le habían enseñado en esos programas que veía su madre por las mañanas, según decían, traía tranquilidad y él definitivamente la necesitaba si quería conseguir su meta para ese día: hablar con ella antes de que terminasen las clases. Se preguntó por enésima ocasión si debía pedirle ayuda a Axel antes de que éste le demostrara sin saberlo que no era la mejor idea, cuando una chica de un curso menor pasó por su lado y tanto él como Demyx comenzaron a decirle de cosas. Él se mantuvo al margen en sus pensamientos, pero contrario a otros días (¿por qué las cosas parecían salir tan mal últimamente?) esto logró que sus amigos se fijaran en él.

—Roxas parece un tanto alicaído en estos días, ¿no crees, Axel? —Demyx siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, lleno de música y fiestas, por lo cual le sorprendió saber que se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud—. ¿Qué crees que le suceda?

Axel lo evaluó con sus ojos verdes, calmos pero aún así ardientes.

—No sé, me parece que le hace falta una buena chica —una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su rostro, la típica sonrisa que Roxas sabía no traía nada bueno—. Ya sabes, nuestro pequeño amigo sigue siendo virgen, quizás sea eso lo que lo tiene tan amargado. Claro que, eso lo podemos arreglar este fin de semana. ¿Sabes que hay una fiesta en casa de...?

Mientras Demyx replicaba, el tema pareció quedar olvidado... O lo estuvo durante escasos segundos, pues cuando Roxas reanudó la marcha, pudo sentir la mirada que Axel le dirigía por sobre su hombro, firme, como cuando decidía uno de sus planes descabellados. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, pensó Roxas, mientras entraban al salón para otra larga hora de clases, el que lo metieran a una habitación con una chica desconocida parecía una cuestión mínima comparada con pedirle a Naminé una cita, mucho menos pensar en que fuese ella —la piel blanca, los ojos azules y puros— la que estuviese a solas en una habitación con él. Parecían sueños imposibles, absurdos.

Y aún así, se atrevió a buscar su mirada mientras desfilaba por el salón hacia su asiento junto a la ventana, que daba a los jardínes del plantel. Ella estaba ahí y también le observaba, inclinada sobre su pupitre como si protegiera un tesoro. Ella estaba ahí y cuando le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante, Roxas casi pudo jurar que sabía lo que pensaba sobre cuartos oscuros, toques furtivos y todo el horror hormonal de la adolescencia.

.

Naminé no apartó la vista del rostro de Roxas hasta pasados varios segundos. El chico le había devuelto la mirada, pero por alguna extraña razón se había dado vuelta rápidamente, evitando sus ojos y con ello, robándole la inspiración. No sabía decir cómo o por qué, pero siempre que miraba a los ojos de su compañero, largamente ignorado, veía algo. Quizás estaba loca, como sus amigos sugerían de manera directa y sus padres en tono de broma, quizás lo estaba, pero aún así eran su fuente de inspiración. Veía cientos de mundos en esos ojos, cientos de personas, sonrisas y rostros. Cada día esperaba pacientemente a reunirse con ese par de ojos, para revivir la vida en otro lugar, pero esa tarde se le había escapado y su libreta estaba en blanco, limpia y vacía como el cielo de primavera.

Suspiró, dando el día por perdido y a la vez, un tanto enfadada de que su propia imaginación hubiera escapado cuando decidió prestarle atención al rubio, como si él se la hubiese robado y escondido en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos quizás, su alma, aunque era poco probable.

—Naminé, ¿por qué no le hablas? —preguntó Kairi cuando la vio suspirar, confundiendo su verdadero motivo.

—¡Debería de hablarle él! —dijo su otra amiga, una incansable defensora del feminismo—. ¿Por qué tiene que ir ella a buscarle, cuando es él quien quiere hablarle?

—No estoy segura si es él el unico que quiere hablar —murmuró Kairi con una sonrisa, pues sabía cómo se las gastaba su amiga en ese tipo de cosas. Le había dado su propia batalla con Sora, así que ya sabía cómo responderle—. Creo que Naminé también quiere hacerlo y no tiene nada de malo dar el primer paso.

La joven no hizo ningún comentario, aunque no le pareció mal la idea. Si bien tenía un concepto diferente en mente para acercarse al joven, muy alejado del amor o las citas a esa edad, tenía que hablarle y eso se decidió a hacer una vez terminaran las clases. Mientras tanto, tendría que atender a la cátedra del profesor, pues toda su inspiración había volado, como un par de mariposas azules, cuando Roxas desvió la vista de ella.


	4. Talento

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Talento.

* * *

><p>El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases resonó con fuerza por los pasillos, pero aún así no pudo acallar los gritos de alegría ni los suspiros entre los alumnos, que veían felices el término de otro largo día. Roxas, sin embargo, se levantó ligeramente taciturno de su asiento, pensando en que había sido otro día desperdiciado en promesas que no podía mantener a sí mismo. Aún así, tuvo el valor de buscar a Naminé con la vista, semi oculta entre sus amigas, que la esperaban mientras recogía sus cosas, lápices de colores sin utilizar, pinturas, un borrador.<p>

Si tan sólo estuviese sola, quizás... No podría soportar un rechazo entre un montón de curiosos. Si sucedía, prefería estar a solas con ella, sin testigos que le permitieran seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran sólo dos compañeros más y no el chisme del momento. Otro día será, se convenció con coraje y optimismo, tomando sus propias cosas para salir del salón, de donde Axel y Demyx ya habían desaparecido desde hacía tiempo. Estaba preguntándose si podría encontrarlos en la cafetería, comprando un etremés para el camino a casa, cuando de súbito se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío, salvo por él y Naminé, quien no fingía que se había quedado para hablar con él y lo miraba, aparentemente contenta de poder encontrar sus ojos por primera vez en el día.

Eso le dio una esperanza y ésta, a su vez, lo hinchó de valor.

—Roxas —dijo, con esa clara y tranquila voz suya, mientras se acercaba hacia su lugar, mochila en el hombro. Sus amigas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, pensó él. Ella en realidad sabía que la habían dejado sola a propósito, a pesar de que una de ellas había protestado—. ¿Me acompañarías a casa?

—Sí —fue su respuesta, rápida, sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella le sonrió mientras se encaminaban por pasillos y jardínes, a la vista de los alumnos que tomaban clases en la tarde, pero no dijo nada, no parecía necesitarlo. Aunque eso sí, no despegaba sus ojos de él, como si viese mucho más allá de sus pupilas azules.

Caminaron por calles céntricas mientras el sol decaía en el cielo, sin decir una palabra. Las personas pasaban por su lado sin siquiera notarles, un par de adolescentes sin duda jugando al amor. Aunque si era así, Roxas, pensaba, los resultados no eran conforme a lo planeado. Bueno, tenía tantas cosas qué preguntarle de tanto tiempo que le había gustado que era mejor empezar, aunque no supiera muy bien de dónde. Lo típico, quizás. ¿Qué clase de música te gusta? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Verdad que la tarea es toda una molestia? Etcétera. Pero antes de que abriera los labios y como si pudiese leer su pensamiento, ella comenzó la conversación.

—Roxas, eres interesante —afirmó con toda seguridad, deteniéndose en medio de un puente que cruzaba un canal de aguas bajas, teñidas de color sangre por el inminente atardecer que comenzaba a anunciarse en el horizonte.

Aquello le sorprendió e incluso sintió un ligero calorcillo en las mejillas, pero gracias al sol sangriento ella no podía verlo.

—Tu también —murmuró, a pesar de que dichas afirmaciones parecían extrañas dado que apenas se conocían de vista. Aunque claro, en muchas películas románticas, cursis y aburridas, Roxas había oído que en los ojos se podía ver el alma y ellos, de tanto que se miraban, seguro que se conocían el alma perfectamente—. Dibujas, ¿verdad? Te he visto hacerlo en el fondo de la clase todos los días.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —lo probaba no sólo su rostro radiante al mencionar el tema, sino también el traqueteo que hacían sus lápices de colores al moverse en su mochila, blanca y azul, con dibujos de flores.

—¿Puedo verlos? —aliviado de que de pronto la conversación fluyera de manera tan natural, Roxas comenzó a actuar como lo hacía siempre con sus amigos, aunque no demasiado, pues seguramente Naminé todavía no estaba preparada para los insultos que podía decir si Axel le hacía enojar.

Ella asintió antes de rebuscar en su mochila, más feliz que antes, pues alguien se interesaba por sus dibujos, la misma persona que había inspirado los últimos, incontables en su libreta blanca profesional.

—Vaya, eres muy talentosa —se admiró el joven, que pensaba fuesen o no sus dibujos obras de arte, le gustarían. Si bien el estilo era un tanto abstracto, los bosquejos tenían su propia magia en el color. El rubio tocaba las páginas con cuidado, consciente de que Naminé le miraba con curiosidad, consciente de que ese era un bien preciado para ella, que quizás no muchos habían llegado a atisbar—. Me gustan mucho —concluyó, al cerrar la libreta y devolvérsela, con la imagen de un cielo negro sobre un mar en calma, la luna como testigo, flotando en su mente. Lo decía con sinceridad—. ¿De dónde sacas la inspiración?

Naminé ponderó su respuesta mientras apretaba la libreta contra su pecho, pequeño y frágil. Tras unos segundos, decidió que Roxas todavía no era de fiar a sus ojos, o quizás ella misma sentía que era todo una locura y él no necesitaba saberlo. Después de todo, ¿con qué cara iba a decirle que la inspiración venía de él, cada vez que le miraba a los ojos?


	5. Fin de semana

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Fin de semana.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba abarrotado, lleno de comensales, parejas y grupos de amigos, como ellos, buscando un lugar donde descansar un rato. El fin de semana se extendía prometedor ante sus ojos, así que Naminé había aceptado la invitación de Kairi de ver una película el viernes tras las clases, sin saber que en el acuerdo también entraba el novio de ésta (el ruidoso, pero simpático Sora) y un amigo del castaño, del último año, hosco a primera vista pero amable en realidad, Riku. La película no había estado nada mal, aunque ella prefería los temas fantásticos en lugar de los cotidianos, pero aún así disfrutó de las palomitas y la experiencia, cuando salieron, la tarde todavía no había terminado y Sora sugirió entrar a un pequeño restaurante a tomarse una soda y charlar antes de marcharse a casa. Así es como habían terminado allí, rodeados de todo tipo de personas, mientras la luz púrpura del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas.<p>

—¿Y qué tal va? —preguntó Sora cuando se sentaron, Kairi y él de un lado, Riku y Naminé del otro.

—¿Qué tal va qué? —inquirió a su vez ella, pues no entendía el contexto de la cuestión.

—Roxas —dijo él, mientras jugueteaba con el servilletero sobre la mesa, sin duda expectante de que les llevaran el menú y ordenar. Su glotonería no conocía límites, según recordaba Naminé de las pocas veces en que había salido con ellos por petición de su amiga.

—Bien —las memorias se agolpaban bajo sus párpados, nítidas, con la capacidad que sólo ella poseía de mantenerlas casi intactas y perfectas en su mente. Los colores, siempre los colores, aunque ahora se habían sumado sonidos y aromas a sus recuerdos de las tardes con Roxas, cuando después de la escuela, como un rito, salían juntos del lugar para emprender el camino a casa, a veces desviándose hasta el atardecer, a veces no.

—¡Es genial! —reconoció el castaño con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza. No se les veía juntos muy a menudo, pero eso no significaba que no fuesen amigos, incluso hubo un tiempo en que todo el mundo sospechó eran gemelos perdidos, rumor que luego fue desmentido por sus respectivas madres—. Roxas es un tipo genial, si quieres mi opinión. Además, se junta con Axel y Demyx. ¿Sabían que una vez Demyx metió una...?

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando sintió la mirada de reproche que Kairi le dirigía, una mirada que censuraba cualquier cosa pervertida o desagradable que fuese a decir. Sora se rio con nerviosismo y se rascó la nuca como para ocultar su bochorno, pero pronto las risas de todos los demás se unieron a la suya y Naminé se descubrió disfrutando de la velada más que de costumbre, como si de pronto un nuevo mundo se hubiese abierto para ella, como si de pronto los colores que tan vívidos le parecían en sus ensueños, se hubiesen trasladado a la realidad que siempre le había parecido opaca y aburrida.

—Pero, ¿de verdad crees que está bien? —cuestionó Kairi a su novio tras unos segundos y tras dirigirle también una mirada fugaz a su amiga—. ¿Si Roxas se junta con Axel y Demyx eso no lo hace como ellos?

Axel y Demyx no tenían muy buena fama en la escuela, no porque estuvieran en cosas turbias como drogas o cosas así, sino más bien porque eran bromistas y libertinos, escudados bajo su propio dicho, uno que decía que era mejor disfrutar de la adolescencia antes de que ésta se fuera. Lo cual los llevaba a fiestas todos los fines de semana, chicas, bebidas, locura, bromas. ¿Quién podía garantizar que Roxas no era así? Naminé le respondió antes que Sora, quien sin duda le iba a decir algo más o menos similar.

—No importa —admitió la rubia, removiendo la pajilla de su soda, que por fin le habían traído—. ¿Por qué sería eso malo? Si él es así, es porque él lo decidió. Además... —se tragó las palabras, aunque no por eso eran menos ciertas. Además, ¿cómo podía haber algo mal en él? ¿En la persona que, cuando miraba sus ojos, le proveía de todo tipo de visiones encantadoras?

—Si tú lo dices —replicó Kairi, aunque no parecía aliviada del todo—. No creo que sea un mal chico, pero...

Pero soy inexperta, ¿verdad? Completó Naminé en su mente la oración, segura de que esas eran las palabras exactas que su amiga se había callado. Sí, sin duda era inexperta, como todas las chicas a su edad. Sí, sin duda alguien podría engañarla fácilmente, hacerla llorar. Y aún así confiaba en Roxas, aún así algo le decía que nada podría ir mal si seguía frecuentándolo. Si se arrepentía después, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, pero por el momento decidió seguir su instinto, aquél que le decía que todo estaría bien.

Kairi la miraba con curiosidad y diversión en las facciones. Sora miraba el menú con atención y Riku parecía absorto en pensamientos más importantes. De cualquier forma, expresó lo que se había callado.

—Además... —les dirigió una mirada desafiante, un poco más animada, pues había apagado no sólo sus dudas, sino las de sus amigos también—. A él le gustan mis dibujos.


	6. Tarea

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Tarea

* * *

><p>Dando gracias a su suerte, Roxas se permite distraerse de los deberes que lo han obligado a quedarse horas extras después de clases. Tiene mucho que agradecer después de todo y es mejor que pensar en álgebra y trigonometría avanzada. Primero y lo más importante, Axel y Demyx no se han dado cuenta del súbito y milagroso acercamiento entre él y Naminé, e incluso duda, con gran felicidad, que si quiera sepan sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y en segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, Naminé se ha quedado con él ese día para terminar los deberes juntos, aunque ella no tiene ningún motivo pues no ha sido castigada por el profesor por estar perdida en la clase, como él lo estaba cuando decidió hacerle una pregunta de vital importancia que, como siempre le encantaba recalcar a los profesores, vendría en el examen.<p>

—¿Segura que no te molesta? —preguntó, colocando el lápiz sobre su cuaderno medio vacío y tras estirarse para quitarse el entumecimiento de encima. Estaban frente a frente sobre una mesa en los jardínes del plantel, bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol y rodeados de arbustos que proporcionaban cierta sensación de frescura y aún así, con el paisaje tan hermoso en pleno verano, él no podía dejar de admirarla a ella, cuyos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos de inmediato, en ese gesto tan suyo de serenidad y curiosidad.

—Claro que no —afirmó ella, como si le pareciera una locura siquiera pensar en lo contrario—. Hacer los deberes aquí o en casa no es importante, de todas formas tenemos que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pero al menos te he hecho un poco de compañía.

Roxas se hinchó de orgullo ante semejante afirmación y decidido a devolverle el favor, pues por algo se empezaba (¡y qué alentadoras parecían sus posibilidades en ese momento!) abrió la boca para hacerle un cumplido que ella no llegó a escuchar.

—Además, ya he terminado —en efecto, su cuaderno estaba lleno de complicadas fórmulas escritas con letra infantil pero estilizada y bonita, propia de alguien tan imaginativa como ella. Incluso los horribles triángulos, a los que ya había comenzado a agarrarles manía, tenían cierto toque artístico suyo. Roxas suspiró con resignación y ella sonrió—. Nada de copiar, ¿de acuerdo?

Como para cerciorarse de que no lo haría de ninguna manera, pasó la página hacia una nueva blanca e impoluta como el vestido que solía usar todos los días, de tirantes y adecuado para el verano. Por suerte, no parecía tener ningún plan para marcharse y eso lo tranquilizó en la medida de lo posible, pues, ¿cómo esperaba nadie que se concentrara en los estúpidos triángulos cuando tenía a la chica que le gustaba enfrente?

Estuvo un rato peleándose con las fórmulas, sumidos ambos en un silencio extraño pero no por eso incómodo. Luego, tras haber borrado un ejercicio por lo menos en tres ocasiones, Roxas decidió ver qué hacía su acompañante. La descubrió absorta en otro de sus dibujos abstractos, donde una ciudad iba cobrando forma poco a poco gracias a la constancia de sus manos. Era tan fascinante verla trabajar, dar vida a nuevas calles y pequeños detalles que aún así vibraban por su fuerza a pesar de estar hechos sólo con carboncillo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella dejó de dibujar y le escribió una nota en su propio cuaderno, instándolo a seguir con lo suyo.

_Roxas, ¿qué haces?_

Durante un momento, el joven miró el mensaje con los ojos como platos, sin comprender qué había sucedido, pensando que sin duda era magia o algún tipo de espíritu le había jugado una mala broma. Luego, reconoció su letra y la descubrió mirándole con emoción y expectación, pues sin duda esperaba respondiera el mensaje. A Roxas ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el abrir los labios y romper la magia, su mano se dirigió rauda hacia el papel y garabateó su propio mensaje con trazos firmes pero desgarbados.

_Observándote, dibujas muy bien, ya lo sabes._

Respondió con sinceridad, aunque el corazón le daba de saltos en el pecho, un presentimiento, el preludio de algo.

_No deberías observarme demasiado, aún no terminas tus deberes._

Y si por el fuera, pensó mientras su mano se movía con vida propia escribiendo el siguiente mensaje, si por él fuera, nunca terminaría sus deberes.

_Me gustas, ése es el porqué._

Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo escrito, pero no hizo ademán algo de borrar sus palabras, pues de cualquier manera sería inútil. En su lugar, se enfrentó con todo el valor que tenía en el cuerpo (y parecía ser mucho) a la mirada de la joven, que observaba el mensaje impasible, casi estupefacta y un poco divertida.

_Tú también me gustas, aunque es un poco raro._

Le sonrió, aunque no era necesario, ya casi se le había detenido el corazón. Sin embargo, la certeza de ser correspondido (¿qué significaba "aunque sea un poco raro"?) no le daba las armas para responder a su siguiente y más importante pregunta: ¿Y ahora qué?


	7. Inmadurez

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Inmadurez

* * *

><p>Roxas se detuvo ante la puerta de una casita solariega en las afueras de la ciudad. Las manos le temblaban y se sentía un poco mareado, pero la sensación de triunfo era mucho más fuerte que todo ello, dándole la valentía suficiente para afrontar la situación inminente en la que él mismo se había metido. Una fiesta, se recriminó, mientras se secaba las manos pegajosas de sudor en sus pantalones vaqueros, que de nuevo admiró buscándoles algún problema pero sin encontrarlo. Una fiesta y con Naminé. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Nada, por supuesto, volvió a decirle su cerebro con una voz insidiosa que a veces tomaba el tono de Axel o de su madre. Y era cierto, su cerebro se había vuelto presa del pánico al ver que los días se sucedían sin ningún cambio, a pesar de que, a los ojos del joven, el haberse declarado mutuamente su atracción debía de significar algo.<p>

No obstante, Naminé no había hecho ni cambiado nada en lo referente a su actitud hacia él y a veces, cuando no podía dormir se preguntaba si todo aquel asunto de los mensajes en su cuaderno no había sido más que un sueño, luego los miraba, a la luz de una linterna y se cercioraba de que no era así, lo que lo llevaba a una nueva pregunta: ¿qué he hecho mal? Así que, un día de locura, cuando no pudo soportar el no haber encontrado la respuesta todavía, la invitó a una fiesta a la que no planeaba ir y que seguramente era la idea más descabellada que había tenido en su vida. Lo peor y lo mejor de todo, ella aceptó, aunque sin hacer así más claro el estatus entre ellos. ¿Amigos o...? ¿Debía tomar su mano mientras se dirigían al lugar o...?

La puerta se abrió sin que él tuviera tiempo de reflexionar seriamente sobre esta cuestión y Naminé apareció ante sus ojos, puntual y radiante. Lucía un vestido blanco con diminutas flores doradas y el encaje del mismo color le ceñía el pecho y le caía por las piernas, donde sin duda algún extraño diseñador había pensado lucía bien.

—Hola —saludó ella, bajando los escasos tres escalones que separaban la entrada de la acera.

—Hola, te ves bien —supirando aliviado, pues no se veía a ningún padre furioso que quisiera exigir cuentas por su hija, Roxas comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y que sin duda se extendería hasta muy noche.

—Gracias —se puso a su lado inmediatamente, una bolsa blanca al hombro, pequeña y discreta que hacía juego con sus zapatillas como de cuento de hadas. Él la miró un momento antes de decidirse a tomar su mano, cosa que a la chica no le molestó, incluso le dedicó una sonrisa, como si el gesto le tranquilizara.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —aunque no estaba muy seguro de su situación, el sentir su cercanía le daba cierta seguridad, cosa que sin duda necesitaba si planeaba sobrevivir a esa noche.

—Bueno, estaba pensando... —Naminé se llevó un dedo a los labios, luego se encogió de hombros, siempre era bastante expresiva en sus gestos, Roxas se orgulleció de saberlo, aunque para muchos otros resultaría cursi, tonto e innecesario—. Que esto se parece más al Roxas que conozco. Pensaba que no te gustaban las fiestas.

—Yo también —declaró Roxas con una sonrisa de disculpa—. En realidad no me gustan mucho. ¿Y a ti?

—A mi sí, no sé, a veces —era bastante divertido verla reflexionar en medio de dos calles llenas de tráfico o entre transeúntes malhumorados, aunque Roxas sabía que esta magia de encontrarlo todo especial en ella se debía al sentimiento en su pecho, a su inmadurez en los temas del corazón y a que ella era, simplemente, demasiado especial—. Prefiero los lugares más calmados, en una fiesta no se puede dibujar. Pero hay otras maneras de divertirse, ¿no es así? —lo miró de reojo, sonriendo—. ¿Tú bailas?

Roxas hizo un movimiento indefinido con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. No, no bailaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que quería hacerlo, que quería, junto con ella, salir de ese capullo de inmadurez donde vivía, descubrir el mundo, los bailes, el amor. Todo.


	8. Obligación

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Obligación

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse de una fiesta de viernes por la tarde, el lugar estaba atestado, a pesar de que no eran más de las siete. La anfitriona había aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres para tirar la casa por la ventana y por todos lados, en los dos pisos que componían la residencia, se podían ver chicos y chicas bailando, algunos embriagándose, otros besuquéandose o en medio de un gran cotilleo. Sin embargo, también había algunos lugares tranquilos y Naminé le señaló uno algunos minutos después de entrar y al verlo un poco estupefacto ante el ambiente de total perdición que se vivía en el lugar. ¿Así que eso era ser adolescente? Bueno, más convencido estaba ahora de no querer subirse al carro, no al menos al de ese tipo de adolescencia.<p>

En el jardín había varias sillas y mesas dispuestas de cualquier manera y fue allí donde Naminé lo llevó inmediatamente. Sin duda la chica prefería las vistas y el ambiente menos viciado de ese lugar, lo cual Roxas le agradeció. Había hecho un pacto secreto consigo mismo para bailar y dejar de ser tan tímido, pero todavía no se sentía preparado, así que un poco de intimidad no le iba mal. Sintiéndose más optimista, ante las vistas del jardín, las flores y las pequeñas, pequeñísimas estrellas en el firmamento lleno de smog, Roxas se propuso a dar el siguiente paso, aunque primero tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —había visto una especie de barra en medio de la sala de estar, llena de botellas de colores y personas, tanto conocidas como desconocidas, sirviéndose bebidas de colores; además, creía que los nervios le habían aflojado la vejiga y era mejor cerciorarse antes de hacer algún ridículo.

—Sí, por favor. Lo que sea que tú tomes.

—Vale, regreso enseguida —Naminé lo vio desaparecer entre un mar de personas que no les prestaban la más mínima atención, un mundo de cosas sucedía a su alrededor y nadie se fijaba en la chica estática que se había quedado sola en una mesa del jardín, contemplando las bugambilias que crecían a su alrededor. O al menos, así parecía.

.

Axel le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Demyx cuando localizó su objetivo, a menos de cinco metros de distancia, absorta mirando las flores y la actividad a su alrededor. Si querían una oportunidad para hablar con Naminé, tenía que ser en ese momento, cuando no había moros en la costa, cuando Roxas (oh, el pobre y enamorado Roxas, cuánto se habían reído) estaba lejos de sus faldas. Así pues, con aire casual y excusándose con las chicas que los acompañaban desde hacía ratos, coquetéandoles y haciéndoles señales, se dirigieron hacia la desocupada mesa de la señorita, que no se sorprendió de verlos llegar, incluso aunque llevaban bebidas de color verde en las manos, lo que a simple vista para muchos adultos habría constituido veneno o porquería.

—Hola, Naminé —Demyx le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado, Axel hizo otro tanto, pero también cuidaba que no apareciera Roxas, no sin antes decir todo lo que quería.

—Hola —contestó ella, mirándolos con cierta curiosidad pero con su característico aplomo. Kairi le había advertido muchas veces de ellos, alborotadores supremos de la escuela y fiestas por igual, pero y curiosamente, no se sentía amenazada por su presencia, sino más bien un poco interesada.

—Te hemos visto llegar con Roxas, ¿sales con él? —Demyx le dio un largo trago a su vaso y la traspasó con una mirada, que normalmente derretía corazones pero que a ella le provocó una sonrisa. Axel y Demyx parecían simpáticos, ¿por qué no habría de hablar con ellos?

.

Roxas tardó mucho tiempo en hacerse con dos bebidas, sobretodo porque no estaba muy seguro de qué llevar y el encargado del pequeño bar se molestó, dejándolo al último por indeciso. Cuando por fin se decidió por dos coca-colas con ron, pues el gusto a alcohol era casi inexistente en dicha bebida (ojalá Naminé no le preguntara cómo lo sabía, pues tendría que referir a su historia con Axel) ya había pasado media hora desde que había dejado a la chica sola. Asustado de que ésto pudiera enojarla y causar mala impresión, se obligó a apresurarse, sin importarle chocar con las personas en su camino hacia el jardín, donde la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir todo con su manto. Casi se le caen los vasos cuando por fin la localizó, con dos figuras familiares inclinadas hacia ella, riendo la mar de felices. ¡Demyx y Axel! ¿¡Cómo se le había olvidado que eran los más fiesteros del mundo!? ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza que sin duda estarían presentes?

Tratando de controlar todos sus malos presentimientos se acercó a la mesita de madera y los miró furioso, cosa que creó una ola de carcajadas entre sus amigos y una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro de Naminé.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —protestó, colocando los vasos sobre la mesa con inusitada fuerza.

—Calma, calma, Roxas —alzó los brazos Demyx, como si tratara de defenderse de algún monstruo horroroso, sólo la sonrisa en sus labios delataba la diversión que en realidad sentía.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no venimos a quitarte a tu novia —Axel lo haló hasta que quedó sentado a su lado, lejos de Naminé, que parecía sumamente divertida por la situación también. ¿Su novia? No estaba muy seguro de poder afirmar semejante cosa, así que permaneció callado, lanzándole miradas furiosas a Axel, que no parecía tener intención de irse—. Vamos, no me mires así, Rox. Sólo cumplíamos con nuestra obligación como mejores amigos.

—Sí, nos asegurábamos de que no le hicieras nada malo a Naminé, ¿verdad? —acotó Demyx y tomó una de las bebidas que Roxas había traído, la cual desapareció por su garganta en menos de un minuto. No le faltaba mucho para estar ebrio.

—Está bien —suspiró con resignación Roxas. Luego se puso de pie, decidido a no continuar más con su juego—. Naminé, ¿quieres bailar?

Le tendió una mano para sacarla de ahí y ella no se negó, aunque luego, en la pista de baile le diría que sus amigos le resultaban divertidos y que en realidad no habían dicho nada malo sobre él.

—En realidad... —sonrió Naminé, mientras bailaban una movida música electrónica, que los había hecho sonrojarse y respirar agitadamente mientras se miraban—. Me han dicho que eres un buen chico y que me fíe de ti. Aunque bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Roxas le dirigió una mirada a la mesa, intentando buscar a sus amigos, pero éstos ya no estaban. Decidió entonces darles las gracias la próxima vez que se encontraran. Las gracias y un puñetazo, por meterse en cosas que no les incumbían y que aún así, lo habían hecho un poco más feliz ese día.


	9. Corazón

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Corazón

* * *

><p>El castillo se alzaba frente a ella, como el esqueleto de un dragón gigantesco y milenario. Al observarlo, Naminé se sintió sobrecogida, diminuta como una hormiga o una abeja, pero a la vez también la invadía una sensación de familiaridad. Ese lugar... (¿Dónde estaba?) Le resultaba conocido, había caminado por esas calles alguna vez, donde edificios altos rasgaban los cielos con sus dedos metálicos, donde no se oía nada más que el cantar del viento en las calles áridas y solitarias, donde la única población consistía en fantasmas. Y sobre todos ellos, figuras diminutas como juguetes, se alzaba la luna para bañarlo todo con luz de plata, una luna extraña y fantasmagórica que la cautivó en el primer momento, enorme testigo de su presencia. Espía incansable en forma de corazón.<p>

Con la luna guiándola, Naminé avanzó hacia el castillo, que protegía al satélite con su estructura blanca. Sus pasos resonaban en las calles como ecos, pero ni una sola vez se sintió perdida o creyó que lo haría, el camino era firme en su cabeza, firme como la sensación de familiaridad que la embargaba con cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué la llamaba la luna? ¿Por qué la llamaba el castillo? No encontró la respuesta al detenerse a observar su reflejo en un deslucido cristal de un aparador, era la misma de siempre, con el cabello rubio suelto sobre un vestido blanco y sandalias a juego. Incluso tenía ese mismo aire soñador en los ojos, aunque se había perdido en un mundo de sueños.

Siguió andando hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que llegó a la entrada del castillo, una sencilla puerta que desembocaba en el resplandor infinito de la luna. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar más allá, pasos y voces la detuvieron. Lo cual la hizo lamentarse por primera vez no estar totalmente sola en ese mundo, como un aventurero que tuviera todo el universo para sí mismo y todo el tiempo para descubrir sus misterios. Muy a su pesar se dirigió hacia donde las voces, tras doblar una calle a la derecha de la entrada del castillo.

Lo que vio la dejó helada. Enfundadas en gruesas capas negras que tocaban el suelo y cuya oscuridad la la luz de la luna no podía penetrar, estaban Axel y Roxas, distanciados por un par de metros, sin duda peleando por la cara de pocos amigos que ambos lucían.

—Quédate —le pedía Axel al joven, cuyo rostro desfigurado por la ira Naminé nunca había visto. Siempre era tan tranquilo, tan amable... Y sin embargo, también ese enojo era parte suya, completaba el rompecabezas que había visto en sus ojos azules.

—No puedo, Axel —el joven se dio la vuelta por última vez para encarar a su amigo, pero su mirada entonces se posó en ella, escondida en una esquina, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor, dejando sólo el recuerdo de las pupilas azules, la sombra del castillo y la luz de la luna.

Naminé se despertó agitada, sudando y con las mantas revueltas alrededor suyo. Tenía el presentimiento de que había visto algo que no debía. Tenía el presentimiento de que esos ojos azules y ese corazón enorme en el cielo le hablaban de algún tipo de profecía. Pero, ¿de cuál? ¿Y por qué la sensación de conocer a Roxas de otra vida se había intensificado? Asustada, volvió a envolverse en las mantas, pero para su desgracia, el sueño no borró sus recuerdos, no borró nada.


	10. Error

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Error.

* * *

><p>La tarde es azul, se extiende hacia todas direcciones con dedos gélidos. Sin embargo, Naminé no puede detenerse a apreciarla, porque sus ojos están clavados en algo mucho más azul que el cielo, más profundo y misterioso. Roxas y lo que puede ver en él desde que esa serie de sueños extraños comenzaron. La búsqueda del Kingdom Hearts, los sincorazón, Sora y su contraparte, Roxas, un incorpóreo sin alma. Las batallas que se han desdibujado tras sus ojos al cerrarlos cada noche, los mundos llenos de criaturas maravillosas y el vínculo que comparte, tan extraño, con el chico que camina a su lado, mirándola de reojo, tratando de descifrar qué está mal.<p>

Nada debería de estar mal, por supuesto. Sólo son estúpidos sueños. Pero tan vívidos que la asustan, que la hacen cuestionarse su sanidad e incluso la lógica del mundo, porque desde que comenzó a prestarle atención a algo más que su imaginación, cuando se atrevió a mirar en los profundos ojos azules de Roxas comenzó a tener visiones, mismas que había pensado se debían a un posible enamoramiento o una atracción. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Sí podía ver esos mundos en sus ojos, los mundos y Kingdom Hearts, los vívidos colores de un más allá... ¿Qué más podía haberse transferido?

—Naminé, ¿estás bien? —inquirió el rubio, deteniéndose en la entrada de un parque, como invitándola a entrar si lo deseaba para escuchar sus problemas.

—Sí —y era cierto. Al menos físicamente. Lo que temía, lo que robaba el color de sus labios y apagaba su personalidad era la incertidumbre de saber qué porcentaje de su relación con Roxas era real y no una copia de Kingdom Hearts, lo que fuese eso y como hubiera llegado a unir sus vidas. ¿Lo quería de verdad? Lo miró de reojo, tomó su mano y se dirigió hacia una de las bancas del parque, donde una solitaria farola iluminaba el lugar.

La sensación de sus manos entrelazadas era real, la calidez de los dedos algo sudorosos, pero, ¿el rápido latir de su corazón era real? ¿Y la sensación de cariño?

—De verdad pienso que estás algo extraña —insistió él cuando se sentaron. A la luz de la pequeña farola, su rostro lucía preocupado, como lo había visto en el sueño de la noche anterior antes de su pelea con Xion.

La chica negó con la cabeza, absorta de pronto en nuevas visiones (¿o se las estaba imaginando?), ecos de sueños que podía divisar en los ojos de Roxas. Quizá se estaba volviendo loca, pero eso le asustaba aún más. Frenéticamente, como cuando era pequeña y le asustaban las sombras que acechaban por las noches, asió la mano del chico, buscándolo desesperadamente. Su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del rubio, tan cerca que su fleco le hacía cosquillas a Roxas en la frente, aunque eso no era realmente lo que le importaba en esos momentos. Él también estaba fascinado, aunque por una razón diferente.

Casi podía contar las pestañas de Naminé a la luz de la farolilla, vastas y largas, oscuras como la noche que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Sentía su respiración acariciarle la cara y la mano fuertemente asida a la suya, como si pensara escapar. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos, como si buscaran algo, un rastro de lógica y no de locura, aunque él no lo supiera.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente y ella lo imitó; todavía veía cosas en él, cosas extrañas. También la hacía sentir rara, con mariposas dando tumbos dentro de su estómago. Así que tenía que comprobarlo y la última prueba se hallaba frente a ella, en un revoloteo de labios. Se unieron por escasos segundos y cuando el corazón de Naminé dio un salto sin que ella pudiera identificar la causa (¿real o fantasía? ¿falso o verdadero?) supo que quizás había cometido un error.


	11. Reprobar

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Reprobar

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases reverberó por el salón, creando una confusión de mochilas y personas levantándose. Roxas, lento como era, apenas estaba guardando sus cosas cuando todos sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el lugar, corriendo sin duda como desesperados, como presos a los que dejan en libertad. Bueno, no es que a él le importara. Nunca le habían gustado las miradas de la gente. Sin embargo, una mirada sí le gustaba y se sorprendió al no sentirla, al verse de pronto solo en el aula, blanca e impoluta, tan aburrida como siempre. Naminé se había marchado, aunque siempre lo esperaba para ir a casa o a tomar un helado. De ella sólo quedaban trozos de basura de lápiz en el suelo y quizás un leve vaho de su perfume, tan presente en sus sueños desde que se habían besado.<p>

Apresurándose, aunque sin presentir la verdad, el joven salió del lugar decidido a buscarla, pues seguramente tenía algo que atender antes de marcharse y se había adelantado, nunca se sabía con los profesores y sus trabajos de última hora. No obstante, tras diez minutos de recorrer el campus, buscando en los lugares más atestados como la cafetería y el pequeño parque recreativo que tenían en el centro lugar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba, de que no podía encontrarla.

En su lugar tropezó con Axel y Demyx que se comían un emparedado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.

—¿Qué Roxas, perdiste a tu novia? —lo saludó Axel alzando la mano cuando lo vio y ofreciéndole el asiento de al lado, que lo posicionaba entre Demyx y él. A Roxas le dolió el tono, la certidumbre que poco a poco se iba formando en su mente, donde las piezas comenzaban a encajar. La esquividad de la chica, su manera de mirarlo, lo poco que hablaban últimamente. Quizá sí la había perdido y ni siquiera era su novia.

—¿No la han visto? —preguntó muy a su pesar, pues no quería comenzar a sentirse paranoico, frustrado y triste, pero era evidente su negativa.

—Debe de haberse ido, ¿le has hecho algo? —con una última y voraz mordida, Demyx terminó con su emparedado y lo cuestionó alzando una ceja, mientras se sacudía las migajas de la ropa.

—No que yo sepa —se devanaba los sesos tratando de buscar un indicio, una mala palabra, un mal gesto, algo que pudiese ser malinterpretado, pero sin encontrarlo. ¡Si hasta se habían besado! ¿O acaso era tan malo besando que...?

—Mira Rox, las chicas son así —empezó Axel, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en ademán comprensivo, como si fuera un asunto tan nimio como reprobar un examen o perder un lápiz—. A veces uno nunca puede entenderlas. Un día están bien y al otro... ¡Paf! Te dejan. Así es la vida.

Roxas le lanzó una mirada alarmada e incendiaria, por suerte, se salvó de contestar (aunque, ¿qué hubiera dicho? ¿que tenía confianza en su relación?) al ver a Kairi y a sus amigas entrar al lugar, buscando curiosas una mesa disponible.

—¡Ahora regreso! —anunció el rubio, echándose a correr hasta posicionarse delante de las chicas, que lo miraron recelosas—. Hola, Kairi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Naminé?

Tras notar la manera en que Kairi lo miraba, ponderando si debía decirle o no el paradero de su amiga, Roxas por fin aceptó que sus presentimientos eran correctos, que algo iba mal. Y no necesitó de su respuesta evasiva para sentirse peor. No lo entendía, ¿qué había hecho mal?

Esa noche, tras pasarse varias horas en vela pensando en ella, por primera vez soñó con Kingdom Hearts.


	12. Pelea

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Pelea

* * *

><p>Por un momento, Roxas se sintió como uno de esos grandes depredadores que su padre veía por televisión por cable, acechando y atento a su presa, listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Después de una semana de silencio, no se le ocurría nada mejor y Axel había aprobado su idea. Media hora antes de que el timbre anunciara la salida, guardó todas sus cosas con total disimulo y mirando de reojo a su víctima, que fingía tan bien como siempre no percatarse de su existencia, se dispuso a esperar, cual león que acecha a la gacela, grácil, frágil y suculenta. No había podido alcanzarla nunca, Naminé echaba a correr nada más el timbre empezaba a sonar y la única manera de alcanzara era siendo más rápido que ella, lo cual se disponía a hacer.<p>

Se puso de pie de un salto cuando el familiar sonido que anunciaba el final de las clases reverberó por las paredes y aunque chocando con varios de sus compañeros, que le dirigieron desde insultos hasta miradas de admiración, empezó su larga carrera hacia ella. Como no se lo esperaba —ventaja de depredador—, logró darle alcance tres salones más allá del suyo, llevaba las manos cargadas de lápices de colores y cuadernos que nunca guardaba en su afán de salir del lugar y todos cayeron al suelo cuando él la sujetó suavemente del brazo para detenerla.

—¿Qué sucede, Roxas? —evitando mirarlo a los ojos, la chica se dispuso a recoger sus cosas con manos rápidas, todavía aferrada a su decisión de salir del lugar, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Roxas se sintió desesperado, furioso y un poco triste al oír su evasiva, pero el dolor que sentía al haberla perdido (sin saber por qué, cómo ni cuándo) lo ayudó a calmarse tras haber resoplado varias veces.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, agachándose también para ayudarla con las cosas. Sus lápices de colores gastados le llenaron de más tristeza aún y aunque había una multitud a su alrededor, entre mirones y personas que se disponían a abandonar la escuela, no pudo evitar exclamar—: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal?

Naminé se esperaba un ataque de furia, quizás palabras telenovelescas como ¿Estás viendo a otro? por lo cual la tristeza y serenidad en la voz del rubio la desconcertó. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, tan azules y tan iguales. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que veía al mirarlo? ¿Cómo detallarle los miedos, la incertidumbre de no saber qué sentir? No tenía idea, pero sabía que podía contárselo. Que lo comprendería quizá, aunque no terminara bien. Se lo debía al menos, porque ella lo había besado, lo había esperanzado para después desaparecer.

—Está bien —cerró su mano en torno a su muñeca y aunque este contacto la hizo sentir incómoda (¿era real este sentimiento o venía de kingdom hearts?) no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a las bodegas del equipo de educación física.

Luego, se volteó a verlo, casi atravesándolo con sus ojos azules como piedras preciosas y aspiró hondo antes de comenzar con su historia.

.

—No lo entiendo —aunque el miedo comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho, con una sensación helada que le oprimía el corazón al acordarse de sus propios sueños, Roxas se negaba a asociar ambas cosas.

—¿No lo entiendes? —su grito fue acallado por el equipo de basketball que celebrara una excelente tirada a pocos metros del lugar, pero la desesperación en sus facciones fue suficiente para transmitirle su mensaje—. ¡Tengo miedo Roxas!

—¡Yo también! —dijo él, contagiándose un poco de su miedo y desesperación—. Pero, aún si nuestros sentimientos fueran remanentes de otro mundo, ¿importaría? Si yo lo siento, si tú lo sientes... —dudó, pues no sabía qué sentía ella y le daba miedo descubrirlo.

Naminé se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su corazón, que latía acelerado como un pájaro enjaulado, ya despojado de todo su disfraz de depredador. Sus cabellos se movieron grácilmente cuando la chica negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de explicar algo demasiado complicado.

—Por eso mismo, Roxas. Porque quiero que sea real y no algo heredado de otros. Real entre nosotros.

Él aprisionó su mano entre la suya, sintiendo cómo toda la furia se desvanecía para ser reemplazada por esperanza y resolución.

—Entonces hagámoslo. Comprobémoslo.

Y con ello, cerró la distancia que los separaba.


	13. Irritación

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Irritación

* * *

><p>Sus dedos estaban entrelazados sobre el no tan mullido colchón. A veces, Roxas temblaba un poco al sentir su tacto, pero estaba decidido y así se lo hacía saber de cuando en cuando a Naminé dirigiéndole una mirada de aliento, de amor y de comprensión, aun si esos sentimientos eran falsos.<p>

—¿Estás seguro de que saldrá bien? —parecían un poco bobos ahí en medio de la bodega, acostados sobre un colchón hecho de redes de voleyball y equipo de acampar, tratando de dormir como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Quizás era así.

—Sí —respondió con total firmeza el de cabellos rubios, cabellos que se derramaban de cualquier manera a su alrededor, de cuando en cuando entrecruzándose con los de ella, pálidos como los rayos del sol—. Estoy seguro. Si ambos hemos visitado Kingdom Hearts en sueños de manera separada, quizá si dormimos juntos... Iremos juntos.

Apretó su mano como para reafirmar el plan antes de sonreír, también se sentía un poco bobo. Cuando ella trató de replicar de nuevo, se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y cerró los ojos en busca del sueño anhelado, no le fue difícil tras varias horas agotadoras de colegio, profesores excéntricos, enojones y aburridos, pero aunque se fue sumiendo cada vez más en la cálida oscuridad de su inconsciente, nunca perdió la sensación de la mano de Naminé sobre la suya, ni una sola vez, aunque primero vagó entre pesadillas.

Despertaron en medio del castillo que tantas veces en sueños les había sido prohibido pisar. Había rastros de batalla por todos lados, lugares derruidos, sonidos extraños. Sin embargo, en el medio de todo ello dos personas se habían reunido y sonrieron al reconocerse y reconocer también a Sora y Kairi, partes de sus vidas anteriores que aún les costaba aceptar.

—No teníamos cuerpo —acotó Naminé, observando la escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos, en la cual su figura incorpórea se encontraba con Sora y Kairi en medio de la oscuridad—. No éramos.

Y aún así, qué clara, fuerte y decidida se escuchaba su voz al llamar a Roxas, al recordarle que habían cumplido la promesa de volver a verse otra vez. Y aún así, había calidez en sus ojos, amor en sus facciones al mirarlo, al mirarse ambos con ojos transparentes y amables. Una promesa sin formular que hablaba de un para siempre.

—Así que podemos estar juntos de nuevo —la chica repitió las palabras que su otro yo decía en esos momentos, mirando a Roxas como ella lo hacía.

—Es como una nueva oportunidad —concedió él, apartando la vista de su otro yo, que en esos momentos se fusionaba con Sora para siempre. Aún había cosas que no entendía, cosas extrañas y mundos extraños, pero estaba seguro de que no lo estaba entendiendo mal, de que al menos su relación con Naminé debía ser lo que era. No una farsa o una herencia de un mundo olvidado, sino algo real.

—Lo siento —comenzó a decir ella cuando todo hubo terminado y el clamor de la batalla se resumió nuevamente, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano—. No es nada, yo también estaba asustado, ¿sabes? Pero ahora...

Apretó su mano, sintiendo su sensación cálida recorrerle el cuerpo, su único conector con la realidad. Sin embargo, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, asimilando todo un mundo de preguntas y respuestas, toda su vida pasada juntos y la promesa hecha, así como formulando otras tantas nuevas, un fuerte ruido los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El grito furioso de una profesora al encontrarlos dormidos y tomados de la mano, en mitad de la tarde, dentro de un lugar prohibido. Quizá todavía les faltaban algunos problemas que enfrentar.


	14. Vicios

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Vicios.

* * *

><p>Aunque todos los ojos se dirigen hacia ellos con total furia y recriminación, Roxas y Naminé no pueden evitar intercambiar miradas fugaces de cuando en cuando, separados por las figuras de sus padres en medio del despacho de la directora, quien a su vez los fulmina desde detrás de su escritorio. Se han metido en un buen lío y los rumores han empezado a correr como pólvora por el campus, pero es lo que menos les importa, pues todo lo que pueden ver en las pupilas del otro es cierta diversión y resignación ante su situación.<p>

—¿Y qué más se puede pensar al encontrarlos durmiendo juntos? —les recrimina la mujer, que parece a punto de tirarse de los cabellos por la frustración y la vergüenza que tal escándalo ha provocado en su escuela, tan respetada siempre.

—No hicimos nada —se apresura a decir Roxas, aunque su valor se desvanece un poco al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre su rostro, sin duda ponderando su próximo castigo—. De verdad. Sólo dormíamos.

—¿Es eso cierto, jovencita? —la directora quiere creerles, quiere porque de otra manera está arruinada, pero con los adolescentes que tiene por alumnos, llenos de fiestas, vicios, bebidas alcóholicas y hormonas no puede fiarse de nadie.

—Sí —se apresura a decir la joven, aunque una sonrisa traviesa la traiciona en el último momento. No han hecho nada malo, pero el acercamiento que tuvieron, el saberse partes de la historia de otro mundo, la nueva oportunidad de dos sincorazón es incluso aún más íntimo que las relaciones sexuales y más bonito también—. Nos quedamos dormidos hablando.

—Hablando... —repite su madre, aunque la furia se ha desvanecido de sus ojos aún queda un atisbo de cierta duda y tristeza al mirarla—. Bueno, no importa qué haya pasado, jovencita, estás castigada.

—Tú también, Roxas —añade su padre inmediatamente para no quedarse atrás.

La directora aprueba la medida con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, señores, me aseguraré de que no puedan reunirse mientras están en clases, ¿los satisface esta medida?

Más que satisfacerlos a ellos, le hace un bien a su ego personal, pero nadie objeta nada y la sanción queda aprobada, para desgracia de ambos. Además de un estúpido papeleo, que les hace firmar que no volverán a comportarse de manera inadecuada en los terrenos del colegio o equivale a una expulsión, la reunión no dura mucho más. Se les exigen disculpas y éstas son entregadas, aunque quizás no lo sienten del todo en realidad. Lo que de verdad les duele es que no podrán verse, bueno sí... Pero desde lejos y al menos durante un mes.

Desde lejos y viviendo de miradas robadas, como la última que se lanzan antes de salir del campus, cada uno siendo conducido como un preso hacia el auto familiar, para una larga plática en la sala de estar de cada familia. Una mirada que habla un poco de disculpas, de promesas y de resignación. Una mirada que, cuando el sol de la tarde ya se ha ido les recuerda que aún les quedan los sueños.

Porque seguro y ahora que lo han intentado, podrán encontrarse en ellos.


	15. Amigo con derecho

**Claim: **Roxas/Naminé.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno: Escolar.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Adolescencia  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Amigo con derecho.

* * *

><p>Naminé observa a la clase con ojos un tanto soñadores, sin realmente reparar en los detalles, cómo las risitas de sus amigas en el fondo de la habitación o el ceño fruncido del maestro al verla perdida en sus pensamientos. Se siente un poco nerviosa por muchas razones y se ha quedado sin habla, cosa que extrañamente le suele suceder en las exposiciones. Es una artista después de todo y lo que mejor se le da es describir, pero hay cierto nerviosismo bailando en su estómago, dando saltos tan potentes que le resulta extraño que nadie pueda ver su vientre moviéndose como si un bichejo viviera en su interior. ¿Por qué? Se cuestiona, todavía mirando ausente la pared frente a ella, blanca e impoluta como su vestido. Fácil, sus ojos se desvían hacia la respuesta.<p>

Hoy es el día en que le levantan el castigo a ambos, el día en que, tras semanas de sólo comunicarse por miradas y por sueños, por fin van a volver a encontrarse tras un largo mes de reclusión y aburrimiento. Roxas lo sabe también y ella se alegra un poco de ver el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, mismo que se refleja en ella como un espejo nada más desvía la vista. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Quiere ganarse otro castigo?

La joven se aclara la garganta, trayendo a su memoria no las imágenes de Kingdom Hearts, con sus coloridos personajes y sus miles de realidades, sino el tema de microbiología que le ha tocado explicar. Partículas, bacterias, virus, todo ello regresa a su mente. Pero el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase detiene su voz antes de que ésta llene el espacio y sus compañeros, tanto como el profesor, se apresuran a salir sin importarles el esfuerzo que le ha costado o si ha terminado o no.

Derrotada, se dirige hacia su pupitre para recoger sus cosas, aunque la punzada de nerviosismo no la ha abandonado y casi puede sentir la mirada de Roxas encima, tan concentrada como el primer día en que se fijó en él.

—Buena suerte, Naminé —le dice Kairi al pasar con una sonrisa y un guiño. No le ha querido decir sobre sus sueños, ni sobre el lazo que la une a Sora más allá de esa vida, cree que de alguna manera lo sabe y de cualquier forma, está demasiado nerviosa para hablar. En su lugar, la rubia asiente y sonríe, tratando a la vez de fingir que no escucha las burlas que le hacen Axel y Demyx a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, chaval, no lo arruines —Axel le da unas palmaditas amistosas a Roxas, aunque éste en realidad no las necesita. Luce compuesto, nervioso pero erguido, seguro de lo que quiere y lo que va a decir. Kingdom Hearts le ha enseñado eso, ha aumentado... No, más bien despertado el valor que vivía en su interior. Aunque bueno, eso no impide que sienta un poco las piernas de gelatina tras un mes sin contacto con Naminé, contacto al menos corpóreo, pues en los sueños el tacto no era real.

Demyx también dice algo, pero Roxas no alcanza a escucharlo, su atención es absorbida completamente por la visión de Naminé cuando ésta se da la vuelta para encararlo entre los pupitres que los separan.

Ella le extiende la mano y cualquier razón o plan previo de ir a tomar un helado y buscar el momento adecuado se esfuman, las palabras salen de sus labios como impulsadas a gran velocidad, deseosas de romper el hecho de ser un amigo para ella todavía.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Naminé sonríe, cubriéndose la boca con los labios durante un instante. Después de todo lo que han pasado y descubierto, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en negarse?

—Sí —responde cuando él toma su mano—. Sí quiero.

**FIN.**


End file.
